The present invention relates to a method of treating or preventing emesis in mammals, including humans, using certain quinuclidine derivatives, piperidine derivatives, azanorbornane derivatives, ethylene diamine derivatives and related compounds. The pharmaceutically active compounds employed in this invention are substance P receptor antagonists.
The following references refer, collectively, to quinuclidine, piperidine, and azanorbornane derivatives and related compounds that exhibit activity as substance P receptor antagonists: U.S. Pat. No 5,162,339, which issued on Nov. 11, 1992; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 724,268, filed Jul. 1, 1991; PCT Patent Application PCT/US 91/02853, filed Apr. 25, 1991; PCT Patent Application PCT/US 91/03369, filed May 14, 1991; PCT Patent Application PCT/US 91/05776, filed Aug. 20, 1991; PCT Patent Application PCT/US 92/00113, filed Jan. 17, 1992; PCT Patent Application PCT/US 92/03571, filed May 5, 1992; PCT Patent Application PCT/US 92/03317, filed Apr. 28, 1992; PCT Patent Application PCT/US 92/04697, filed Jun. 11, 1992; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 766,488, filed Sep. 26, 1991; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 790,934, filed Nov. 12, 1991; PCT Patent Application PCT/US 92/04002, filed May 19, 1992; Japanese Patent Application 065337/92, filed Mar. 23, 1992; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 932,392, filed Aug. 19, 1992; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 988,653, filed Dec. 10, 1992; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 026328, filed Mar. 4, 1993.
European Patent Application 533280A1, published Mar. 24,1993, refers to the use of substance P antagonists in the treatment of emesis.